


I Got My Angel Now

by geekoncaffeine



Category: Good Omens (TV), Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 6000 Years of Pining (Good Omens), 6000 Years of Slow Burn (Good Omens), Aziraphale's Bookshop (Good Omens), First Kiss, Ineffable Idiots (Good Omens), M/M, Other, Sad Crowley (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-10 23:46:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20143990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geekoncaffeine/pseuds/geekoncaffeine
Summary: Crowley has been in love with Aziraphale for...well forever. But he can't bring himself to tell him. So the Bentley finds a way to do it for him.





	I Got My Angel Now

**Author's Note:**

> The challenge prompt this week was Halo and naturally, I had to jump at it.
> 
> Thanks as always to [ Irrevocably_Sherlocked](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irrevocably_Sherlocked/pseuds/Irrevocably_Sherlocked) for looking this one over.

After the Armageddon that wasn’t, Crowley’s Bentley had stopped turning every CD he owned to Queen. Which he had to admit he missed. However, she did start playing all sorts of Love FM hits as a not so subtle hint that there was, in fact, an angel he was in love with, but he was too much of a chicken shit to do much about it. Yes, even after their little body swap as per Agnes Nutter’s last prophecy.

Crowley was out for a drive in London with no particular destination in mind. He flipped on the radio to avoid whatever lovesick song his beautiful car was going to torment him with when all he wanted to do was relax. “Now here’s one for the lovers on Magic 105.4 - I shouldn’t be surprised and a half*.” Puppy Love began to play, and Crowley wanted to bang his head on the steering wheel.

“You’ve always been a good car. I’ve had you from new…why are you acting like this?” Though he knew exactly why the car was acting like this. She knew as well as he did that he was in love with Aziraphale, but he simply didn’t have the brass to tell him. “You know he probably doesn’t feel the same, yeah?”

In response, the music thankfully changed to something else. 

_Perhaps I had a wicked childhood_  
Perhaps I had a miserable youth  
But somewhere in my wicked, miserable past  
There must have been a moment of truth** 

“I will literally drive you off a mountain.” Crowley scowled as the music faded. “I highly doubt he’s ever had anything wicked happen to him.” _But me_. He added to himself. He also noted that the car was heading back towards Soho…not good. Not good at all. “You know those fancy detailing waxes I take you for? OVER. Now TURN AROUND!”

Every now and then I get a little bit lonely  
And you're never coming 'round  
(Turn around)***

Crowley snapped the radio off and tried to think. Clearly, his beloved car wasn’t going to drop this as she had for the last two months when he’d asked. She had a point. But what if he told Aziraphale how he felt? What if when he did it all went pear-shaped and he truly lost his best friend forever this time? He noted the Bentley had stopped and pulled over. He did not need to look up to know exactly where he was. _Fuck._

Apparently, today was going to be the day he either had his one wish for the last 6,000 years come true or he’d be totally alone for the rest of his time on earth with not even one person on his side. Crowley sighed as he stepped out of the Bentley and walked into the shop.

Aziraphale was just closing up when he saw Crowley come in looking rather worse for wear. “My dear, whatever is the matter?” He snapped his fingers and the sign flipped as the doors locked for the night. He turned to face his friend who was pacing the floor of the shop.

Instead of saying anything, Crowley slammed Aziraphale against the doors and poured everything he had into a kiss.

Breaking apart, the angel smiled “Wondered when you’d come round.”

The old phonograph began to play a song Crowley knew all too well.

_Remember those walls I built_  
Well, baby, they're tumbling down  
And they didn't even put up a fight**** 

“Is this bebop?” Aziraphale smirked.

“Shut up,” Crowley said playfully as he leaned back in for another kiss from his angel.

*If ever you wondered where the wedding Dj from ‘Love Actually’ ended up…look no further than Magic 105.4. (Just kidding, the Bentley really likes to fuck with her master).  
**How could one not put in music from the Almighty’s favorite musical?  
***I’m not even sorry for that one. If you didn’t see it coming can we even be friends?  
****Reader I’m crying too.

**Author's Note:**

> Songs mentioned or used include:
> 
> Puppy Love by Paul Anka  
Something Good by Rodgers and Hammerstein  
Total Eclipse of the Heart by Bonnie Tyler  
Halo by Beyonce
> 
> Find me on Twitter @GeekOnCaffeine and shout all about our boys with me there!


End file.
